Anastasia Jovanović
, commonly known as Jovi (ヨウィ You~i), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Sexy type idol using lavender as her main colour and Petal Queen as her primary brand. Anastasia has light skin and green eyes. Her shoulder-length light brown hair is worn loose with a small white bow on the side. She wears pale purple eyeshadow and a pair of triangular light pink earrings. In spring & summer, Anastasia wears lavender tunic with a pair of white leggings that have a thin band of lavender inches from the bottom, along with lavender Mary Jane shoes. For autumn & winter, she wears a purple dress with a lavender jacket, white stockings, and purple short boots with a light purple cuff. Anastasia is elegant and mature, but can be timid. Sometimes, Anastasia shows signs of lacking self-confidence and often needs the support of her team-mate, Pia Markova. In confrontations with Pia, Anastasia initially needs encouragement from Khloe to attempt any form of contact as she lacks self-confidence around her. Anastasia is a student of Vineyard Private Elementary School. She moved to Primrose Private School alongside her fellow Vineyard friends in Life is Like Flowers. Pia Markova: Anastasia and Pia are classmates as well as teammates. Anastasia finds it easy to relax when they are together. However, the rest of Dynamo Slavic believe Anastasia is useless for anything except fashion. Alen Shirogane: Although Alen and Anastasia seem to dislike each other at first, both share a mutual friendship and are seen to be together at times, usually with their respective partners (Airi = Tomoyo, Jovi = Chloe), particularly at Mall of Bayern. Kokoro Saionji: Kokoro and Anastasia don't talk very much despite being teammates. However, they can often seen in Primavera Lake District, by the lake. Khloe Novak: Anastasia is Khloe's partner, classmate, and teammate. Khloe seldom could be seen without Anastasia, and Anastasia was never seen without Khloe. Anastasia respects her and calls her "Jova-chan" (ヨワちゃん Yowa-chan). Haruno Aida: The two became friends from the beginning of Episode 82 and are to exchange greetings to each other. Megumi Akishino: Anastasia is easily annoyed by Megumi, with conflicts usually ending in friendly banter. The two are very close to the point that Anastasia likes to listen to Megumi's jokes. Shiori Yumehara: In a way, Anastasia acts as a friendly assistant for Shiori, a view also shared by Shiori towards Anastasia as said by Hanami. Angela Sakuragi: Angela would often quickly dismiss any conversation about having a relationship with Anastasia, but even so, her friends admit that the two would turn out as "perfect friends". Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri usually sees Anastasia and her antics as annoying as well as detestable, and often times seen irritate Anastasia. Because of this, Chieri has been banned for 2 classes. Though it is also implied that she may be aware of Jovi's feelings towards Angela, Paola, and Mayuri. Paola Himeko: Both get along very well. Anastasia wishes that she can cook better as Paola. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri sees Anastasia as a friend. Cacao: The two love to read and shares the same quirk on owning limited edition items to the point they're even in sync when talking about it. Thus, the two become fast friends. *Anastasia's birthday falls on Veterans Day, and her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Specialties: Photography and drawing. *She doesn't have any hobbies. *Kanimal Partner: Neon the otter *People's first impression of Anastasia is that she has a charisma. *The first thing she does in the morning is looking her images. *In her report card, the word "Make yourself smarter" is usually written. *Anastasia is the second idol to lack socks in her spring/summer outfit, following Eleonora Ivanova from Story of World (TV series) - then followed by Nevena Tadić and Meiko Shirakaba from Story of World: Rainbow Village. *Between sleep and meals, she choses sleep as lack of sleep will make her unable to be strong. *She wrote an autobiography titled Jovanović: Photography of Happiness (ヨワノビッチ 幸福写真 Yowanobicchi: Kōfuku Sashin), which depicts her career as a photographer. *Good at art but bad at social studies. *She has a weakness for hurdling. *One bad thing about Anastasia is that her photos are sometimes blurred. *Her favorite type of a boy is someone prince-like and masculine. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Sexy Idols Category:Slavic Category:Magical girl